1. Field of the Invention
The present invention regards a mitre instrument, as an example for hallux surgery and which is intended for use during surgery when cutting bone in connection with shortening or extension and/or correction of the angle of the bone and which instrument comprises a disc shaped body, in which there is at least one hole intended for a guide pin for securing of the instrument and at least two slots or scores for a cutting tool.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Today there is a large number of different methods described on how to operate for example hallux valgus and rigidus. Nearly every method has an own name after the surgeon/orthopedist that describes the operation procedure, for example McBride, Keller, Lapidus, Scarf, Reverdin, Akin, Waterman, Youngswick, Mitchell, Turan, Wilson and Austin to name the most common. These names house within itselfs those effects that can be reached at an operation of the present case. The operation methods may be divided into six main groups, namely the first only concerning soft part surgery, according to McBride, the second concerning proximal arthrodesis, i.e. arthrodesis with an angle alteration according to Lapidus, the third concerning proximal osteotomies, i.e. wedge-osteotomy, the fourth concerning mid-shaft osteotomies, for example scarf, the fifth concerns distal osteotomies, for example according to the names Reverdin, Mitchell, Wilson, Turan, Waterman, Youngswick and Austin and the sixth method concerning joint-cutting surgery, either a girdlestone according to Keller or arthrodesis. The methods most common, in superior, are within the fifth group and there the instrument according to the invention has its greatest benefit. The arthrodesis mentioned in method six may be apparently simplified by means of the instrument according to the present invention. The method described by Austin is based on so called chevron-osteotomy.
The description by Austin with chevron-methodology is automatically loadstable without internal fixation. It is with this method as a base the present invention has been developed. The instruments, on the market at present time, however, imply that only relatively simple, to the bone perpendicular or close to perpendicular osteotomies are carried out. At the slightest more difficult osteotomy it is a requirement of the operating orthopedist or surgeon to have a three dimensional eyesight and also an ability to correctly estimate angles. This is a quality missing in the main part of the population. Indeed extremely skilled carpenters may be able to estimate an angle but for ordinary people a mitre saw is required to be able to saw for example a door rail in an exact angle degree.